


Partition

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, I meant SMUT, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, bring on the smut, did i say smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Jack and Karen enjoy a day together of shopping, spa treatments, and relaxation in the best way they know how.





	Partition

Jack followed Karen into the limo, closing the door behind him. They were leaving the manse to spend a day shopping and then they would head off to the spa to relax. He had been looking forward to this day all week, his excitement getting the best of him. He looked over at Karen and realized she did not share the same enthusiasm as he. 

"Kare, what's wrong?" he asked, placing a comforting hand on her thigh.

Karen rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Nothing," she sighed. "I just didn't get much sleep last night is all. My nerves are shot to hell."

"Aww," Jack pouted and scooted closer to her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Karen smiled sweetly at him, but he could tell it was forced. "I don't think so, Poodle. Hopefully I will relax when we get to the spa."

Jack frowned. He didn't want her to be miserable the entire time they were shopping. He supposed he could suggest they go to the spa first, but another idea struck him - a better one. He listened to Karen bark at the driver before she raised the partition separating them from the font seat. He slid his hand up her thigh and under her skirt, his fingers brushing against the gusset of her panties. Karen gasped and looked at him, but he cut off the question he knew she was about to ask with a kiss. She moaned into his mouth and he wrestled his tongue with hers while his fingers hooked into her panties, lightly grazing her already wet lips. He tugged the thin material down, appreciating Karen lifting her hips to assist him, and tossed her panties over his shoulder, neither caring where they landed. 

He balled his hand into a fist and massaged her with his knuckles, smiling when she whimpered against his lips. After a few moments Jack removed his hand and Karen was about to protest, but she closed her mouth when she noticed him pushing her skirt up to her hips, getting on his knees on the floor of the limo. He grabbed the back of her thighs and urged her forward to the edge of the seat. Karen dropped her legs open and Jack began to devour her. She threw her head back, shoulders relaxing against the leather of the seats and cried out, her breathing deepening into large gasps of air. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes, letting the pleasure between her legs consume her body. 

Jack alternated between flicking his tongue against her clit and suckling at her, letting her reach the edge, but never allowing her crash over it. He closed his mouth around the swollen nub and inserted two fingers into her at the same time, feeling Karen shudder. 

"Ohhhh fuck!" she screamed, undulating her hips up against his mouth and fingers. She brought a hand to the back of his head, her fingers gripping his hair painfully, but he didn't mind one bit. "Honey! Don't stop!"

Jack curled his fingers and pumped his hand up and down while his teeth nibbled on her clit. He smiled when a high pitched wail sounded throughout the vehicle and a gush of fluid hit his mouth. He removed his fingers and lapped her up, smiling as her thighs twitched every time his tongue passed her sensitive clit. Her hand no longer gripped his hair, but stayed on the back of his head, her chest heaving as she struggled to let air enter her lungs, and her eyes were closed, a serene expression gracing her face. 

"Mmmm," she hummed happily, a sigh following suite. 

Jack finished cleaning her up, placing one final kiss between her legs, and got back in his seat beside her. Karen weakly pushed her skirt back in place and leaned over to grab her discarded panties, but Jack caught her wrist. "Uh uh," he shook his head and took the panties from her, shoving them into the front pocket of his jeans. "These are mine for the day."

"But Jackie-"

Jack put his hand back under her skirt and cupped her, the heel of his hand pressed roughly against her clit and Karen gasped again in surprise. " _This_ is mine for the day," he growled in her ear before he licked it sensually. "Don't make me punish you." Before she could respond, the limo came to a stop and suddenly his hand was gone and he was opening the door. "Come on, Kare! We've got money to spend!"

With a devilish and anticipated smirk, Karen followed him out of the limo on wobbly legs. 

* * *

end pt 1

 


End file.
